Hate
by Kikuoka Almond
Summary: Kenyataannya, tidak sedramatis itu. Kenyataannya, Bishamon membenci Yato hanya untuk lari dari kesalahannya./YatoxBishamon. M rated.


**Noragami © Adachitoka**

 **Warning: OOC, AR, LIME, diketik setelah nonton OAD 2 Noragami sama Noragami Aragoto episode 4.**

 **Enjoy ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Tolong jangan bunuh mereka … wahai dewa yang mengerikan…"_

" _Mereka anak-anak yang baik…"_

" _Nyonya!"_

" _Nyonyaa!"_

" _Bishamon-_ sama _!"_

SLASH!

.

.

"Ah!"

Iris violet yang semula tertutup itu spontan terbuka. Bishamon duduk sembari terengah-engah, sekujur tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Keringat membasahi seluruh tubuhnya—dahi, leher, tangan, bahkan kedua kakinya. Ia pegangi kepalanya yang terasa sakit, bukan karena kutukan ataupun emosi para _shinki_ -nya melainkan…

"Terjadi lagi." Dewa perang itu menggumam, kesedihan terpantul dalam irisnya. Ia memandang langit penuh amarah—seolah dengan itu, seseorang yang ada di pikirannya bisa ikut merasakan kemarahannya.

"Yato."

Hampir seluruh dewa mengetahui permasalahan yang dialami oleh salah satu dari 7 dewa keberuntungan tersebut dengan sang Dewa Malapetaka. Meski hal itu terjadi ratusan tahun lamanya, namun luka masih tetap membekas di hatinya.

Memutuskan untuk menenangkan diri, Bishamon melangkah untuk mengambil minuman. Niatnya ingin menyuruh Kazuma atau siapapun agar mereka yang membawakannya ke kamarnya, namun mengingat sekarang sudah tengah malam, Bishamon memnatalkannya.

Tidak ada minuman lain kecuali beberapa botol _wine_ merah. Ia langsung mengambilnya tanpa pikir panjang. Tidak masalah mau minuman apapun selama itu bisa menenangkannya.

Satu botol ia buka dan tanpa menuangkannya terlebih dulu ke dalam gelas, Bishamon langsung meneguk isinya. Selagi minum, pikirannya melayang ke kejadian saat klan _Ma_ dihabisi. Bishamon memegang dadanya. Nyeri itu tidak hilang.

"Aku akan membunuhnya." Ia menggumam, seraya meneguk botol yang kelima.

 _Kenapa tidak sekalian sekarang saja?_ Salah satu bagian dirinya membatin, _kenapa harus menunggu hingga Kazuma menemukannya?_

Lilanya menajam. Bishamon sudah memutuskan.

 _Benar … aku akan membunuhnya sekarang juga._

Bishamon mengambil dompet yang terselip di balik bantalnya dan mengeluarkan selembar uang. Jumlahnya tak main-main. Seratus ribu yen rela ia layangkan demi mendatangkan musuh yang selama ini ia buru.

Tidak ada kuil untuk persembahan, tapi itu bukan masalah. Bishamon memejamkan mata, berkonsenterasi sefokus mungkin seraya membayangkan wajah Yato. Wajah menyebalkannya. Mata birunya yang dingin. Ekspresi kejinya ketika membunuh. Segalanya. Apa saja.

"Yato- _sama_ , Yato- _sama_ , dengan ini aku memanggilmu. Kabulkanlah permintaanku dan muncullah di hadapanku."

Sembari mengatakan kalimat tersebut, Bishamon melempar uangnya ke udara. Sesuai ekspektasi, lembar itu menghilang—bahkan ia tak sempat melihat ketika benda itu tak lagi satu atmosfer dengannya.

Lima detik kemudian cahayakecil muncul diiringi dengan hadirnya sosok yang selama ini ia incar dan kini sedang memegang telepon genggam di tangan.

"Halo? Cepat, mudah, dan andal! Pelayan Dewa Yato siap melaya—"

"YAAATTOOO!"

Perkataan Yato terputus saat ia melirik ke kanan dan menemukan Bishamon yang menatap nyalang padanya. Ia terlambat menyadari ketika Bishamon langsung maju dan meninjunya tepat di dada.

 _BRAK!_

Yato terempas menabrak dinding kamar Bishamon. Ia mendecih seraya meludahkan liur dari mulutnya. Ponselnya tergeletak sejengkal dekat kaki Bishamon, layarnya mati. Kesal di dadanya bertambah, tapi bukan itu masalahnya sekarang.

Bishamon melangkah angkuh mendekatinya. Ia tersenyum sadis. "Tak kusangka mantra itu benar-benar berhasil. Kalau tahu bisa seperti ini, sudah pasti kulakukan dari dulu. Jadi kita tidak perlu main kucing-kucingan menjijikan itu."

Yato langsung bangkit. Nyeri di dadanya membuatnya memegangi daerah tempat alat vital manusia itu berada. "Apa maksudmu Nenek Tua? Dengar, aku sedang ada pekerjaan dan entah kenapa—" Bagai disentil sesuatu, Yato langsung tersadar. Azure miliknya memandang sekeliling. Bishamon dengan _kimono_ -nya. Tempat tidur. Meja, dinding, dan jendela … tempat ini mirip sebuah kamar. Apa mungkin—"Jangan katakan … yang menelepon itu kau?!"

Senyum Bishamon melebar. Ia renggangkan jarinya yang terasa kaku. Bunyi _krak_ miliknya menajamkan indra Yato. "Bukan hanya miskin. Otakmu juga bodoh."

"Siapa yang kausebut bodoh, ha?!" Yato berteriak jengkel. "Lagipula seharusnya aku tidak bisa masuk ke sini! Ini tidak masuk akal!"

"Dewa lahir dari permintaan orang-orang … tak terkecuali jika yang meminta adalah dewa lainnya." Bishamon kini berdiri tepat di hadapannya. Yato melirik ke belakang, tembok dingin kamar sang dewa menyambutnya. Ia mendecih. Tidak ada jalan kabur.

"Dan sekarang…" Jari lentik Bishamon meraih dagu Yato—memaksa _lazuli_ -nya menatap _amethyst_ miliknya. "…sebagai dewa yang baik, kau juga harus mengabulkan permintaanku."

"Mati sana."

Amarah Bishamon memuncak. Yato tak berkutik ketika wanita itu melayangkan tinjunya yang kedua, ketiga, keempat—ia absen menghitung. Tak sampai semenit wajahnya dihiasi lebam dan lecet, darah mengalir dari hidung dan sudut bibirnya.

Bishamon menghentikan pukulannya. "Tidak bisa kabur, eh? Kasihan."

"Lampiaskan saja …"Lirihan Yato hampir tidak terdengar di telinganya. Dewa itu menunduk, tak sedikitpun menatap matanya. "Lampiaskan saja … jika itu bisa membuatmu lega."

Amarah Bishamon makin menjadi. Ia menarik tangannya sejauh mungkin, membuat ancang-ancang untuk memukul Yato tepat di perut. Dengan tenaganya yang sebesar itu, ada kemungkinan tembok kamarnya akan hancur, tapi Bishamon sudah tidak peduli.

"Jangan pernah …" Tangannya mulai mengayun. "…BERSIKAP SOK SUCI DI HADAPANKU!"

 _BUG! GREP!_

"Sadarlah Bishamon!" Entah bagaimana caranya Yato berhasil menangkap pukulannya. Iris birunya menatap tajam Bishamon sampai ia terhenyak akan tegasnya tatapan Yato. "Aku membunuh mereka atau tidak pun, keluargamu akan tetap mati!"

Perkataan Yato spontan membuatnya memundurkan langkah. Dengan ekspresi ketakutan, ia menggumam, "Apa maksud …"

"Kau juga menyadarinya." Yato memandangnya tanpa ekspresi. "Kau juga tahu tidak ada yang bisa menghentikan kutukan klan _Ma_. Mereka sudah berubah menjadi _ayakashi_. Kalau aku tidak membunuh mereka, kau yang akan mati." Manik Bishamon melebar. "Dan klan _Ma_ pun akan pelan-pelan terlupakan … bahkan Kazuma saja tidak mungkin bisa selamat."

"JANGAN BAWA-BAWA NAMANYA!"

Belum sempat tangan Bishamon menyentuh baju Yato, mendadak tangan lain membekap mulutnya. Ia tak mampu bereaksi apa-apa—berpikir mengenai apa yang terjadi pun tidak. Lalu, sejumput rambut biru gelap berada tepat di depan matanya, juga sepasang samudera yang menatapnya lurus, dalam, menembus dimensinya. Menghancurkan pertahanannya.

Yato menciumnya.

Secara tidak langsung.

Lagi. Seperti waktu itu.

"Berhentilah menyangkal." Yato berkata setelah melepaskan tangannya dari bibir Bishamon. "Kau punya keluarga yang hebat sekarang. Apa itu tidak cukup?"

"Kau—" Bishamon menghentikan apapun yang hendak ia ucapkan begitu melihat ekspresi dingin Yato. Dewa itu menunduk. "Kau … aku … _Shinki_ adalah bagian terpenting dari suatu dewa. Tapi … aku … aku malah …" Tangan Bishamon mencengkram erat _jersey_ Yato, tubuhnya pelan-pelan merosot hingga jatuh berlutut. "Ini semua salahku. Aku ingin menyelamatkan mereka … tapi jangankan menyelamatkan, aku bahkan tidak bisa melindungi mereka. Aku … aku gagal menjadi dewa."

Samar-samar Yato mendengar isakan keluar dari mulut Bishamon. Cengkraman pada _jersey_ -nya menguat. "Kau benar … aku selalu menyalahkan semuanya padamu … hanya untuk melarikan diri…"

Lalu cengkraman itu melemah hingga akhirnya lepas, menyisakan Bishamon yang terduduk menangis menghadap lantai. Tangannya mengepal erat.

"Bishamon…" Yato mengangkat lembut dagunya, mempertemukan mata mereka. Biru melebur ke dalam ungu, membuatnya sedikit terhipnotis. Dalam hati Bishamon membatin, sejak kapan mata Yato jadi sememsona ini? "Semua mahluk di bumi pernah melakukan kesalahan … tidak terkecuali para dewa."

"Ya—"

Bishamon tidak sempat melanjutkan perkataannya ketika suatu yang lembut menyentuh bibirnya. Yato menciumnya dan kali ini tidak ada tangan yang menghalangi jarak di antara mereka berdua. Butuh beberapa detik sebelum Bishamon menyadari apa yang pria itu lakukan padanya. Namun alih-alih mendorong Yato kencang, ia justru memilih memejamkan mata serta mengalungkan tangannya ke leher sang Dewa Malapetaka. Ia merasa kembali ke seribu tahun yang lalu ketika klan _Ma_ masih ada. Ia dapat membayangkan dirinya berdiri di atas rajawali, _shinki_ hewan sebelum sang singa Kuraha. Jepang berada tepat di bawahnya. Angin musim gugur menerpa kulitnya lembut. Kehidupan damai Tepian Dekat entah bagaimana membuatnya merasa tenang juga.

Ia sungguh merindukan saat itu.

Tanpa sadar air mata Bishamon mengalir, jatuh membasahi pelpupuknya, pipinya, hingga sampai ke sela-sela ciumannya dengan Yato, menjadikannya terasa asin. Asin yang menyakitkan. Asin yang mengingatkan kegagalan terbesarnya sebagai dewa.

"Yato…"

Ketika keduanya menarik diri, benang saliva tipis terhubung sebelum putus dengan sendirinya. Yato memalingkan wajah. Rona merah menjalar hingga ke telinga.

"Ka-kau sudah memanggilku dengan uang yang sangat banyak. Aku tidak punya kembaliannya jadi … a-akan kukabulkan apapun permintaanmu. Apapun … kecuali nyawaku tentu saja."

Bishamon menatapnya terkejut sebelum menyipitkan mata dan tersenyum. "Kalau begitu …" ia menarik Yato mendekat padanya. Hidung mereka bersentuhan. Tiap kali ia bicara, bibirnya menyentuh bibir Yato. "Berdamailah denganku. Satu hari saja."

Tidak perlu penejelasan lebih lanjut, Yato kembali mempertemukan bibir mereka berdua. Kali ini jauh lebih lama. Ia menyelipkan tangannya ke belakang lutut Bishamon yang tak tertutupi _kimono_ , menggendongnya dan menjatuhkannya ke ranjang _queen_ _size_ miliknya. Tangan Yato melepas _obi_ yang membebat _kimono_ sang dewa, membuat pakaiannya terbuka. Lewat kaosnya yang tersingkap, Yato bisa merasakan betapa halus kulit wanita di bawahnya.

"Kau mabuk?" tanya Yato seraya mengernyitkan alis, ketika ia memutus jarak di antara mereka karena merasa terlalu _panas_. "Napasmu bau alkohol."

"Itu hanya bentuk penenangan diri." Bishamon menjawab. Tangannya sibuk melepas jersey dan kaos yang dipakai Yato.

"Kau ini dewa. Jangan sering melakukan hal seperti itu dong."

Bishamon tersneyum tipis. "Berlaku untukmu."

Leher Bishamon menjadi incaran Yato. Ia mengisap leher jenjang wanita itu, meninggalkan kissmark tipis di sana. Tidak puas hanya dengan batang tenggorok, bibir Yato menjamah lebih jauh. Selangka, dada, perut…

"Kau ini tidak pernah memakai bra, ya?" Yato bertanya sembari meletakkan tangannya di dada Bishamon yang mengeras, meremasnya lembut.

Bishamon melenguh. "Ja-jangan menanyakan hal yang tidak perlu."

Yato mengangkat bahu lalu kembali meremas dada Bishamon. Memilinnya, menekan putingnya hingga Bishamon mendesah nikmat di buatnya. Sementara tangannya sibuk bermain dengan dada kiri Bishamon, kepalanya ia arahkan ke dada sang dewa pirang. Ia hisap gunung wanita itu seraya menjilatnya, mengecupnya dan kembali meninggalkan bekas di sana.

"Ya-Yato ngghhh…"

Yato menciumi ujung perutnya. Bishamon menggeliat merasakan sensasi aneh yang dirasakannya. Ia merasa panas sekaligus candu di saat bersamaan.

"Kau basah," komentar Yato seraya menjilat daerah kewanitaan Bishamon.

"Ha —nnhh … a-apahhhh?"

Yato menaikkan wajahnya untuk kembali menatap paras Bishamon. Dewa itu kelihatan terengah-engah, keringat mengucur dari wajahnya, manik violetnya setengah terpejam setengah sadar. Ia lebih cantik dari dewi manapun yang Yato kenal.

"Kita tidak bisa melakukan lebih dari ini…" Yato memiringkan wajah Bishamon, berkata tepat di telinganya dan sesekali mengecup indra pendengar sang dewa.

"Ahn… Yato … kenapa?" Nada Bishamon terdengar begitu kecewa. Masih dalam posisi menyamping, Yato memeluk dewa itu. Tangannya tetap setia memainkan dada Bishamon.

"Karena kita tidak bisa. Ini hal yang dilarang." Dewa yang pernah membantai klan _Ma_ itu menenggelamkan wajahnya di leher Bishamon, menghirup aromanya dalam-dalam. Wangi. Bishamon sangat wangi. Berbeda jauh dengan dirinya yang selalu berkeringat."Kuharap ini cukup."

"Kau bercanda?" Bishamon hendak menoleh namun urung ketika ia merasa Yato tengah menjilati bagian belakang tengkuknya.

"Tidak. Aku serius." Pelukan Yato semakin erat. "Ini saja sudah cukup. Tidurlah Bishamon, kau pasti lelah." Pria itu kembali berujar dengan nada berat. "Aku akan menjagamu. Jangan pikirkan apapun, oke? Tidak klan Ma, tidak aku, tidak apapun."

Bagai dihipnotis, Bishamon mengangguk kecil seraya memejamkan matanya. Ia merasa amat lelah—seolah-olah dirinya habis mengangkat beban yang ratusan ton beratnya. Air mata masih keluar dari pelupuknya, dan Yato dengan sigap menghapusnya lembut.

Ketika akhirnya ia jatuh tertidur, mimpi membawanya jauh dari permukaan. Bukan klan _Ma_ yang dibayangkan, bukan pula wajah menyebalkan Yato yang dihadirkan. Melainkan rerumputan luas dengan langit biru jernih. Kedamaian yang selalu dirindukannya.

" _Arigatou_ … Yato."

"Hm."

.

.

.

Ketika Bishamon bangun keesokan harinya, ia tak menemukan Yato di sisinya. Dewa itu menyingkap selimut yang menutupi hampir seluruh tubuhnya. _Kimono_ -nya terpasang rapi. Saat ia melihat ke arah meja pun, benda bundar itu bersih—tidak ada botol alkohol yang ia ambil semalam, bahkan hingga tetes-tetesnya. Seolah semua yang ia alami bersama Yato tidak pernah terjadi.

Namun ia tahu itu kejadian tadi malam benar-benar terjadi. Kehangatan yang diberikan Dewa itu masih terasa di hatinya.

Bishamon tersenyum.

Ia merasa siap melewati hari ini.

.

.

.

 **FIN.**

 **Hajimemashite. Almond desu ^^**

 **Yap. Ditulis untuk 1st OTP saya di fandom ini. tadinya mau sekalian lemon, tapi entah kenapa kalo gitu kesannya malah jauh lebih OOC. Coz Yato mau nyium Bishamon aja ditupin pake tangan. Padahal udah jarak super deket sama Hiyori tapi tetep ga berpikiran mesum. Jadi, yah, saya putus deh :D #yha**

 **Review are appreciated ^o^**

 **2K16** **© Almond**


End file.
